Major Truth
by Cellar Door 26
Summary: A cute little story I wrote long ago. It hasn't been edited in ages, and probably shouldn't be read either. Still, it's cute in its simplicity. Established PeteSam, will be SamJack, DanielJanet.
1. It begins

Story: Realizing the Truth _or it was, now it's called, _Major Truth.  
Disclaimer: Sam and Jack aren't mine... yet  
Summary: Just a poem about what Sam should be doing with her life.  
A.N: This website is getting me seriously frustrated (for reasons that are none of your concern). But anyway, I have finally realized how I never really finished this fanfic, so now I will. Enjoy... or not.

This chapter was written a year before all the others. If you have read this chapter and think, 'wow, she's awful,' just try the next chapter, I promise that it will be better.

* * *

I opened my door and while setting down the keys, I checked my messages. There was two, sadly, an all time high. One was from Jack, the other, Pete. I sighed, Jack was talking about meeting everyone at O'Malley's, and Pete wanted to talk to me about something. I dumped my stuff on a chair and went into my kitchen. For some strange reason I wanted tea. So, I went to my cupboard and brought down a mug. I put water in the kettle and set it on the stove. Looking down at my marble countertop, waiting for the water to boil, I saw something that looked out of place, a long white envelope with my name written on it in cursive. _I don't remember seeing that before I left work_. Hurriedly, I turned it over and opened it. Inside of the envelope was one single piece of paper, I unfolded it and read. 

_Samantha, Sam, it's time for you to do something about the way you feel for Colonel Jack O'Neill, you need to stop worrying about the what if's, and focus on the important things in life, like love._

_You've been spending too much time in your lab thinking about the regs, or what would happen if you made the first move. How he could shut you down, and then you'd have to leave the job that you love. Or even worse, he could love you back, and then you'd have to do something about it. You need to stop thinking about the past or future, and just think about the present and him._

_You need to give up the charade with Pete, you don't love him and you know it. You don't have the connection that you have with Jack, and you've been through way too much to give up on being with Jack, and realize the truth, you really don't want too. You're just waiting until he'll make the first move, but he's too afraid of unrequited love to do anything._

_What about the Za'tarc testing? Remember what he said, how he'd rather die then lose you? So how could he not love you, if he'd rather die then live without you? And you can't keep on bringing up Daniel, how you're in the same situations with him as well as Jack, because you're not, you love him yes, but more in a brotherly way. You and I both know it._

_And what about when you guys got your memory's stamped? How it didn't matter about the rules. You could have done anything and wouldn't have gotten in trouble, what about then? Everyone saw the look in you eyes when you saw him coming up, how you laughed at his jokes, even though you didn't know who he truly was, you loved him anyway? You didn't do that with Daniel, if I remember correctly, you guys didn't even talk. What about then? You love him, you know it, I know it, everyone knows it, so why can't he?_

The paper slipped out of my hands. My first instinct was to wonder who wrote it, and the second was if that person was right, was it that painfully obvious how I felt for him? But before I had a chance to really think about what I was about to do, I had already grabbed the keys and headed out the door. I needed to talk to him, right now.

* * *

Ok, that's it. The rest is up to your imagination. 

Fooled you, didn't I? ... Ok, whatever, just go to the next chapter.


	2. The Intruder

Title: The Intruder, _but not in his perspective_

Summary: Pete goes to an empty house and is surprised by what he finds in it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate... nope, you're not getting any little cute reason about how I will or won't someday own it. Sorry, I'm just too tired.

_

* * *

_"Honey?" Pete called into the seemingly empty house. He listened but all he heard was the sound of water boiling. He looked around the room and saw that his message had been heard, along with someone else. The loud hiss of a kettle brought his mind away from the message and who might have left it. Quickly, he went over to the kettle and put it on another burner. He then turned off the heat to the burner the kettle was previously on and called Samantha's name. The only sound that followed him was the echo of his call. 

"Sam?" he tried again annoyance etching in his voice. G_eez, if she had to go back to work for some stupid reason..._ He didn't let the thought continue. Receiving no answer he began to looked extremely upset. _I left a message on her answering machine telling her I was coming over to talk._ He thought furiously. And this talk out of all of their talks, this one... was going to be big. He had finally worked up enough nerve to ask her if... something had or is going on between herself and Colonel O'Neill. There was only so long a man could just stand and idly watch another man look at her the way he did. It was strange though, because sometimes, he felt like the odd man out.

Standing in Samantha Carter's kitchen, he thought about all the times that he had gone out with her team. Each time it had been awkward, but Sam had insisted he go. Truthfully, she probably just wanted them all to be friends, but he doubted that Teal'c, Daniel, and especially Jack would truly accept him. Sure they had been kind enough to him, but when he sat with them, he didn't feel like he was Sam's boyfriend. He felt like he was her friend that just happened to be sleeping with her. He knew that she didn't act like this intentionally, but it happened anyway.

On one of these occasions, it was her birthday and this was when he truly suspected that something might be going on with her and O'Neill. It was gift giving time and when she had received the one from him she had smiled, told him she loved it, and kissed him on the cheek. When she had gotten _Jack's_ however, she looked up at him and there was this moment where they _gazed _into each others eyes and _he_ felt like he was intruding on something special. Imagine him, the boyfriend, feeling that. Pete cleared his throat and Sam looked away, but he still saw the look in their eyes, and it made him feel sick. All he had gotten was a kiss; the Colonel had gotten that look.

As he began to come out of his thoughts, he looked around and his eyes landed on a piece of paper, unfolded in a way that made it look like a long teepee. Without hesitation he went to the ground and picked it up. As his eyes began to read the paper it seemed he became more upset with every word. As he finally finished it, it looked like he was out for blood. _Who would write this? It's not true. I'm **meant** to be with her. And what does Zatarc mean? Huh? Wait a minute, she did come home, the water boiling proves it the messages prove it. Did she leave to go find Jack? To talk to him? _Not letting any other thoughts cloud his mind Pete left the house, swiftly closing the door with one though in mind. _I'm finding Sam._

* * *

I know I know, incredibly short and a bit rushed, but when you're hit with an idea, you have to write it.  
Um, review, flame, I don't care, just please, send me something. 


	3. The Confrontation

Title: The Confrontation

A.N. when Jack thinks it's like this JACK. When Sam thinks it's like this, _Sam. _understand? Ok, sorry, it took so long to update this. This is unbetaed so I apologize now for any mistakes. Please tell me about them. And enjoy.

* * *

Samantha Carter drove to O'Malley's feeling confused. As a military trained officer early on in her learning, she was taught to be able to mask her emotions. This way, when interrogated by an enemy, she would not show her weaknesses and therefore, _could _not be taken advantage of. But right at this moment, sitting in her car, driving to a bar that very well may change her entire life, love or otherwise, it was understandable that her face totally and completely read her emotions. It was almost as if someone could read her thoughts just by looking at her. 

_What am I doing? going out to find Jack just because of some stupid letter? And I don't even know who it's from. Daniel? No, he wouldn't talk about himself in third person and he certainly doesn't write in cursive. The General? Ha, no way is that possible. Teal'c? No, the writing was too lax. _A thought struck her mind;_ Dad? wait no, that's idiotic. He hasn't been on Earth in months. So who wrote it? Cassie? Janet? It could be either. They were both at my house last night, they both know cursive and tend to write with it from time to time. Was it one of them? Am I that obvious about my feelings for the Colonel? Wait, that's just off topic. It doesn't matter who wrote it. I'm almost at O'Malley's. Should I really go through with it? I mean, the Za'tarc testing, the memory stamps, when we had those armband's on us and we went to go destroy that ship, all those incidents occurred four years ago. That's a long time. His feelings for me could have changed. I could go up to him, tell him how I feel_ _about him and he could say, 'thanks Carter but I'm more interested in that girl next to you.' Then what'll happen? I'll feel like an idiot, he'll feel like an idiot for his 2IC to confess her undying love for him, and then we'll really be in a mess. _As these thoughts and more raged in her head, she knew that she had to find out once and for all how he felt about her. And if he didn't, well, they'd really be uncomfortable for awhile, but at least then she'd know. And if he didn't feel the same, well, then she'd be with Pete. She may not truly love him the way she does for the Colonel but with Pete, she knew that at least she'd be happy. Well, happy enough.

She walked inside O'Malley's in an almost calm, peace-like state. She tranquilly searched the room for _her Colonel_, excuse me, _the Colonel. _When she saw him, that calm, serene feeling she had felt left her and she wanted to turn back. In fact, she did turn around when fate stepped in.

"Hey, Carter." Startled, she twisted around to meet the eyes of one Colonel Jack O'Neill. Nervously, she walked over to him, to a booth, filled with people. Daniel and Janet were sitting next to each other, a bit too closely, while on the opposite side Teal'c and Jack rested.

"We didn't think you'd make it." Daniel commented. Ever since Sam had arrived, her eyes hadn't left Jack's. But they did when Daniel spoke. She tore her eyes away from his and they rested on Daniel's.

"Me neither." Her voice seemed odd, even to her.

"Well, have a seat. We were just about to get another round." Janet spoke in a friendly manner, trying to take away some of the eeriness from something that shouldn't be so... eerie. Not knowing what else to do, Sam sat. Janet moved closer to Daniel, wanting to give Samantha and herself more room. Or at least, that was what she told herself. It was quiet for a second before Jack piped up.

"Alright, so I'll go get us another round." No one made any comment, seemingly becoming all depressed by the way Carter was acting. Somehow, from getting outside of the car to reaching the door, Sam had managed to pull on her military mask, but everyone had a feeling that something was wrong. When O'Neill returned with the drinks, idle chitchat was made but somewhat strained. It seemed that Samantha had something big on her mind. She drank her beer, going from wondering if it was better to talk to the Colonel when she was drunk, to thinking that sober was best. Finally, after Daniel and Janet looked at him in that, 'talk to her!' way, Jack spoke up about Sam's behavior.

"Hey Carter," Sam looked up from the bottle that, by her concentration in looking at it, must have been fascinating. "Do you have something you need to share with the class?" she looked around the table. Everyone was staring at her in a caring, 'I'm worried about you' way. Except, of course, Teal'c who almost never showed any emotion, but right at this moment, she could have sworn that he looked upset. Summoning her courage, she looked him directly in the eye.

"Actually sir, I was wondering if I could speak with you," seeing the way everyone was staring at her she added, "in private." He gave her an odd look but said,

"Yeah, sure." They walked outside with their group of friends staring at them as if they had just announced that there was a bomb in the building. Once outside with the door firmly closed Jack turned to Sam. "so what is it you wanted to talk about?" Receiving no answer from the person standing next to him, he tried again, this time softer. "Carter, is something wrong?" She finally looked up to meet his gaze and when she saw the concern in his eyes, she knew that this was the time to talk.

"Sir..." _sir._ She thought, H_e's my commanding officer, I shouldn't be doing this._

"Yes?" he asked sensing that whatever she had to say was going to be big.

"For what I'm about to say, I'd like it if you didn't interrupt me until I'm done." he nodded, having no idea what she was going to announce. Her eyes left his and went to look at her shoes. "I... I need to tell you something. I'm not sure how you're going to react, or what'll happen because of this but I have to tell you about this... thing." She got engaged to Pete, just great. Why didn't I make the move when I had the chance? "I realized something today. Something important... " O_k, good, just say it. just say, I love you Jack. _What is she talking about? "See, I came home from work and I found this letter. I don't know who it's from, probably Cassie or Janet..." _Stop babbling, just say it!_ "But that's not important. What is important is what it said. And I think it's true. For how I feel at least." _SAY IT! T_hroughout this entire speech, or whatever you want to call it (babbling incoherently), Samantha hadn't looked away from her blue shoes. They were nice looking, even though they weren't supposed to be. _Has anyone ever heard of running shoes that are pretty? No, and there's a reason for that. _Of which, she wasn't sure. But throughout this entire ordeal, her gaze had been held at her shoes. She now had to look up and meet his eyes. She had to see his facial expressions for what she'd say next. "And the thing is, in that letter, it said that I loved you, and it's right. I do... love you." Her breath held in her chest, an involuntary movement that probably started when she was a kid and was waited for something big, a surprise of some sort. And she wasn't sure of what was going to happen next. That was a surprise if ever one was unsure of the meaning. Carter, theastro-physics genius, holding a Ph.D. in Quantum Mechanics and a plasma/particle physics expert, unsure of something. He didn't move, he didn't speak, and she realized with a twist of her gut that she should have been drunk when she gave him this confession. She forced herself to start breathing again and realizing that she would soon cry, she should make a quick exit. "I just wanted you to know." For a moment she thought that she caught a flicker of emotion in his eyes but berated herself for thinking that. It was over, she had missed her chance, now she just wanted to go to bed and cry in peace. Giving a quick nod, she turned away and was caught in place by his arms around her. Before she had time to place what had just happened his lips met hers and she truthfully, didn't give a damn. Before she realized it she was kissing him back. Her hands combed through his hair. This was true bliss. His arms tightened around hers and she realized that she'd give another eight years just to kiss him like this. There first real, true, kiss was cut short by the scream of her name. They jumped apart and Sam immediately felt the effects of not being that close to Jack, and it hurt.

"Sam!" Pete screeched again, not wanting to believe that his girlfriend was kissing her CO. but by the guilty looks on their faces, the mussed up hair and clothes, and they way they were standing next to each other, it looked as if they had indeed done that.


	4. The Fight

Title: The Fight  
Summary: Pete goes in search of Carter and is very upset by what he finds  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate... Sad, isn't it?  
A.N: Whenever you see _Italic's_ and it's a thought, it's from Pete. Yeah, I know, Pete thinks.

To _Arrant Schemata_, I'm asking.  
To_ StargateFan_ and EVERYONE ELSE,  
I'm sorry if I didn't make this clear enough. I thought that people would see how I had published this fic in the year '04, recognize that Janet is alive, and how Pete and Sam aren't engaged yet, they might have thought that this fic was started before anyone got promoted. I apologize if I wasn't clear enough. But when I started this fic, that hadn't happened yet. Trust me, I know my fandom well enough to know if two of the leading character (that are in this fic) got promoted. How stupid do you think I am?

Thank you **snoopi,** **Sci Fi Fan Gillian, janissima, veep,** **bethinSg, SamNJack, StargateFan, Arrant Schemata, ****Gateseeker2** and anyone else who reviewed chapter one and two. I'll mention you next chapter.  
But seriously, reviews make my day.

_

* * *

_

_From Before_

"Sam!" Pete screeched again, not wanting to believe that his girlfriend was kissing her CO. But by the guilty looks on their faces, the mussed up hair and clothes, and they way they were standing next to each other, it looked as if they had indeed done that.

_And Now_

"What the hell is going on?" Pete yelled, angry beyond belief. HIS girlfriend was kissing some, some, old guy. But not just some old guy, he was a Colonel, that wasn't allowed!

"What are you doing here?" Samantha asked, her voice calm, but with a slight waver in it.

"What am I doing here? What am I doing here? I find you kissing your commanding officer, which by the way isn't ALLOWED in the military, and you have the nerve to ask ME what I'm doing here?"

Sam began to look worried. Pete, a normally very even tempered man, who'd rather make you laugh then otherwise, was acting extremely upset. Of course, if she found Jack kissing another woman she'd be acting a bit more then extremely upset. Ok, a LOT MORE.

But right now she wasn't sure how to act. She felt embarrassed, scared, uneasy, and almost angry at... Pete, for interrupting them. How strange was that? Here she was, the adulterous, who had no right to be mad at him, and yet she was. I suppose this explained why she said what she did next.

"That didn't answer my question. What are you, having me followed?" Pete looked flabbergasted, remembering when they had first gone out; he had run a background check on her. _Does she know about what I did? Probably, the funding in the Stargate Program seemed endless. I bet she did the same to me._

"Should I? Does this happen all the time? All those times you said that you had to work late, were those just lies? were you really getting yourself drunk and then sleeping with some anonymous person, and now it just happened to be Jack O'Neill, your COMMANDING officer by the way."

Pete had every right to be hurt. He was searching for his girlfriend and instead of finding her, he found Jonathan O'Neill and her locking lips. He would probably never admit it, but that kiss that Jack and Sam had shared looked a lot more passionate then anything they had done and he had only seen it for a few seconds. But still, that did not warrant what he had said and was about to.

"Now wait a minute, I kissed her" Jack finally spoke, he knew that what Sam and Pete had to talk about was between Sam and Pete, but he wasn't about to let Carter get trashed just because she had kissed him.

Pete turned to him, a sneer on his face. "So what, you have to go for the girl that's already taken? Getting so old that you needed a pity fuck?" he turned to her, "and by the way you guys look at each other, I bet she'd only be happy to comply."

It came so fast and hard, he was unsure of who it was from. All he felt was agony. Searing, hot, painful, agony. All at once his memory caught up on him and he realized Jack had punched him in the mouth. Pete stared at him, wiping the blood that his torn lip had caused. _He doesn't get to do that! I'm the one hurting, he doesn't get to do that to me!_

And all at once, he was on Jack, wrestling him to the ground, throwing punches and trying to kick him. He refused to pay attention to Sam, who was yelling at him to stop. Sam bent down to try to wrench Pete off Jack when it happened. He tried to shove her away but it didn't work, so without thinking, he punched her. Sam staggered back hitting the wall. Immediately after this, there was a surge of energy in Jack and he threw Pete off him. Pete lay down, his stomach facing up. Still reeling from the blow to the back of the head that had occurred when his head had connected to the concrete.

"Oh g-d," he said, when he saw the blood that started pouring from Sam's nose. "I am so sorry Sam."

"You should leave," Jack said, handing Sam his handkerchief. Pete got up, trying to ignore his throbbing head.

"Why don't we ask Sam that?" throughout this dispute, Pete had been unwilling to explain himself or listen to Sam, and although Sam felt guilty about what had happened with her and Jack, she wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

"Pete, go home. I'll speak to you when you've calmed down." Her voice sounded deflated, and she was mopping up the blood that he had caused. Again, he looked surprised.

"Sam honey, I didn't mean what I said earlier, I was just upset. And just because I ran a background check on you doesn't mean that I don't trust you. Give me a chance to explain, ok? We can talk about this." Sam body changed from looking deflated, to looking rigid.

"You... you ran a background search on me? When ... why would you do such a thing?" her voice rang in bewilderment and she began to get upset. _She didn't know?_

"Well, I thought that you-" he didn't finish his sentence.

"Just go!" Sam yelled, more exhausted then when she had stayed up three nights in a row trying to recalibrate Stargate's manmade, or womanmade, DHD.

"Surely you don't mean-" Pete tried to protest.

"She told you to leave." Jack reiterated. Pete, in Jack's standards, wasn't on his list of people he liked, especially when he punched _his _2IC in the nose. So Pete left, vowing that he would call Sam tomorrow and apologize, then everything would be fine. As the lights from Pete's car went away Jack spoke.

"I'll go get you some paper towels for that nose." And Before Sam could say anything he had left. He returned shortly with a few damp towels and some dry ones.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, wiping away the last of her blood. Jack was a trained fighter, so it was strange, even to him, that Pete would even think of trying him. But, of course, the Colonel was fine, though he would definitely wake up tomorrow sore.

"I'm fine." Sam nodded, and looked down at her shoes. Her pretty blue shoes. Next to them were the bloodstained paper towels that she had dropped moments before.

"I did this wrong." Sam spoke up. Jack eyes bore into her head, where her eyes would have been if she were to look at him. Before Jack could ask what she meant by that, she spoke. "I should have talked to Pete first, but I wasn't thinking...I wasn't thinking..."a pause lasted so long that Jack wondered if he was supposed to talk, but she beat him to it. "Are we still... are we...ok?" moments passed and nothing happened. But when Jack finally moved, he wrapped an arm around her and with the other lifted up her head, "We'll be more then ok." She kissed him this time, and he realized that he wouldn't ever again mind waking up sore if he was with her.

* * *

There will be one more chapter and then I'm done! So please review, it makes my life. Really, stop laughing! 


	5. The Conversation

Title: The Conversation  
Summary: Well, obviously, two people talk.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. If I did, R.D.A. would still be the General in charge. No, wait, it would be Hammond, and then the whole team would be together again. Yeah.  
A.N.: I apologize to BosieD now, because I used your last name with out permission, but it was for a good cause, seriously. Ok, I just want to say, OH YEAH! Because I finally finished this fanfic. And I truly thought that this would never end. See, I was having major writers block on this chapter. But here it is. I'm so sorry for the last chapter, I thought I got all the spelling mistakes and was dead WRONG! But I fixed it, now that you've all read it. I really need someone to check over my work. And that goes double for this chapter two. So if there's anything wrong in this one, please tell me. Ok, go ahead and read it, enjoy.

To Kasluvsg1- It's really funny that you ask me that because my old penname was Shippie. But yes, I do want Sam and Jack to be together. Looking back on the last chapter, I can see how people would have thought that I hate Pete and want him dead, but I don't. I just don't like him. And he is a bit stalkerish with the whole background check, thing. That was just weird.  
To StargateFan - Yes, I am an American.  
To Arrant Scemata - carousel, e-mail away.  
To Sci Fi Fan Gillian - Yes! Finally, a GREAT! wow. I feel inspired.  
To Mira33- cool, I didn't even know I had a writing style. What is it?  
To GateSeeker2**- **I would love to make a super long complicated fic but first off, I am a horrible poster, I do it like, ever two weeks, and that's because I start feeling so guilty that I feel as if I have to (which I do). Also, this story is being made up as I go along. Usually I have this plot all worked out before I start writing but for this fic I actually started out with a poem for class, and then put on here. But I received no reviews and so that's when I changed it. Then I left it as one chapter until I was looking at this story and was like, 'wow, I need to continue this'. So I did. But thank you for thinking that I could wing something that complicated.

And to the rest **Orion, BethinSg, Englemyer, Miran Anders, Snoopi, (**and for reviewing the 2nd or 1st. I missed you in the beginning) **Miran Anders Saki Maxwellyuy, Sammy (I agree), Vid Z., Natters, Jennifer Carter (thank you, my friend and I were dicussing the whole kernel thing before, and I was like, no one will notice, but apparently not), sg1jo, JamSack (cool penname), and Freak. Who gave me my first review, I thank you. **

Will this be longer then the actual story? Let's hope not.

88888

"Would you like some help, Dr. Jackson?" Lt. Gansberg asked with good reason. On planet P3X-519, Daniel Jackson had tumbled through the gate head first and in doing so, landed on his arm. The sound of a crack was heard throughout the embarkation room and you did not have to be a doctor, er, have medical training, to realize that his arm had become broken.

Daniel turned to her and smiled. "Thank you, but I think I can handle this myself," right after he uttered those words the tray full of food he had been balancing on his left arm fell with a loud crash. The Lt. tried and failed, to hide her smile. After helping the Dr. clean up his mess and handing him a new tray she couldn't help but think, _Finally, I have an excuse to sit with him. If help him with his tray and carry his food, he'll have to invite me to sit with him, and then we can talk and he'll fall in love with me, and we'll live happily ever after. _Still in her dreamland, she did not notice that a Dr. Fraiser had walked over and was helping Daniel and herself to some food that wasn't currently on the ground. Daniel politely thanked the woman for helping him clean up the mess. But, by the look in the woman's face, it seemed as if she hadn't heard him. With a worried glance sent in her direction, Janet and Daniel walked away.

When the poor Lt. finally snapped out of La La land she quickly realized that her prince charming was gone. Searching for him, she found him sitting across a certain brunette and laughing. Not quite discouraged but thoroughly upset, she turned around, back into the direction that she came from and saw Caption Taylor laughing at her.

"One of these days," she mumbled, "one of these days."

88888

"So do you know who that woman is? The one that made you drop your tray?" Doctor Janet Fraiser asked, moving her salad around with her fork, as if searching for something in it, probably cherry tomatoes. Since the first few minutes that they had sat down, she had eaten all in sight.

"Ah ...no, I don't. And she didn't make me drop my tray, it was slippery." The good doctor looked up at this.

"A metal tray is slippery?" Refusing to look into her eyes, he changed the subject.

"So when do you think they'll get married?"

"Who?" Janet asked, continuing her quest for the fruit that is a vegetable.

"Sam and Jack." She looked up and gave him a confused smile.

"They've only been together for a month."

"Yeah, but this was a long time coming."

"I just can't believe that Sam resigned from the Airforce. I always thought that it would be the Colonel."

"Well, you should have heard the speech she gave." The words sounded slightly painful to say, but when considering the fact that the same man was trying to cut up his ham and cheese sandwich with the wrong hand, and having no way to steady the knife or sandwich, things are expected to get complicated. Seeing the distress that the man before her was in, she merely brushed away his hands and in one fluid motion, cut his sandwich into two. "Thank you," he said, picking up the left half and biting into it.

"So what did she say?" Janet asked, resuming her quest for the vegetable that is a fruit. A sound emitted from the Dr.'s mouth that sounded like 'zshgushdgke'. Dr. Fraiser raised an eyebrow but said nothing else, waiting for him to swallow.

"Well, it was pure accident that I overheard them. I went to Sam's lab to see what had happened after she and Jack had walked outside at O'Malley's when I heard them arguing, loudly. Jack was saying how she had the whole rest of her career to look forward to and that his was ending. But she said that she wouldn't allow him to give up his career for her and that she could quit the Airforce but come back on as a civilian. And you know Sam, once she gets an idea into her head, there's no stopping her."

"So he just went with it?" the doctor asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, it would mean that they both could still remain on SG-1 and ... the General was fine with it."

"Really?" Janet asked, stabbing some lettuce and stuffing it into her mouth. Simply looking for the tomato didn't seem to be working, so eating her way to one seemed like a better option.

"Well, they promised to remain professional, and there aren't any rules that prohibit Airforce officers and civilians being together ... or doctors and patients." Janet looked up in mid-chew.

"It would be unethical." She finally spoke, after remembering to swallow.

"Not if I switched doctors." She waited for him to laugh and say he was kidding, he didn't. She cleared her throat.

"Are you saying..."

"Yes." She looked at him and when she saw that he was serious, she smiled.

"Ok then." Nothing had been determined, and yet, there had been a shift between them. Janet pickled up her fork and continued the pursuit of the fruit that was a vegetable.

"So, did you hear what Pete did?" she asked, wanting to continue their discussion later, with wine and no cameras.

"No, what?" he asked, reaching for his coffee before quickly remembering that he had to use his left hand. Oh, the misery.

"Well, he listened to what happened that night from Sam and then ..." Reaching for her glass, she took another sip.

"What?" Daniel asked. He had managed to corner Sam after lunch a month back and when telling her that he had overheard her and Jack's 'discussion' as it were. After much empty threats on her part, she finally told him what had happened in front of O'Malley's.

"He said ok and left." Stunned silence filled the air.

"Really?" Daniel asked, not far from being flabbergasted. Janet nodded.

"Yeah, he tried to persuade her to be with him, but eventually gave up and said that he'd leave her alone."

"Wow, after all that?" Daniel looked at his Jell-O thoughtfully before taking a spoonful. "That was pretty classy of him." Janet shrugged, taking another huge bite of lettuce.

"Well, he read that letter." There was silence and then...

"You know what I wanna know?" Daniel asked, looking at his now empty container of Jell-O.

"What?" Janet asked, spotting red immersed with green.

"Who sent Sam that letter?" Janet looked up, a smile on her face. Proudly displayed in front of her was the last cherry tomato of her salad.

"The world may never know." She said, plopping the vegetable that is a fruit into her mouth.

END

88888

fo' reals!  
I know that a tomato is actually a fruit (I apologize for writing vegetable before, I was really tired and that explains a lot of strange reviews I got) but I heard somewhere that there are these people who think that it's a vegetable, and I didn't want to anger anyone.  
So, tell me what you think, REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
